


Jealous Lovers

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, its dirty im sorry, larry stylinson - Freeform, only a slight mention of zarry i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are friends with benefits, but we all know that never works out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time and finally wrote it. The ending sucks and by the middle it seems rushed, oops. I also included pictures of Lou and Haz of what they look like in this fic.

Louis Tomlinson was captain of the football team. His team is currently undefeated and are now preparing for sectionals. Harry Styles is your normal theater geek. He keeps to himself and his few friends. He is more invisible than anything. Except, he isn't invisible to Louis. No, Louis is very aware of the cute theater boy. Everyone was a little shocked and confused about their small friendship, but no one dared to question it. 

Harry walked for his locker, holding his books close to his chest and casually scanning groups as he walked by. His eyes found Louis’ who smiled and winked. Harry blushed and rose a hand to give Louis a tiny wave before continuing to his locker. He turned and put his combo into the locker and pulled it open. He shoved his books in and watched out of the corner of his eye, Louis lean against the locker next to him. 

“Morning Haz,” the boy smiled. 

“Good morning,” Harry said back and continued searching his locker for his books for second block. 

“What are your plans for the weekend?” Louis questioned, still waiting for the boy to turn and give him his full attention. Harry shrugged and grabbed the science book his eyes finally found, 

“the usual. Liam mentioned hanging out, but we didn't plan it out so I'm not sure if we are.” 

“Ahh,” Louis nodded and smiled at Harry when he finally shut his locker and turned to the older boy, “could come to the party this weekend instead.” Harry gave Louis a shy smile, 

“not my thing. You know that.” Louis nodded as the two minute warning bell rang, signaling them to get to second block. 

“I know, just a thought. I'll see you third block,” he smiled and pushed away from the locker and passed by Harry. Harry whispered a bye before going the opposite way down the hallway to chemistry. He took his seat next to Liam as the bell rang. 

“Cutting it close there bud,” Liam commented. 

“Louis was talking to me,” Harry explained. Liam had always been a little sketchy about Louis and his doings with Harry, but knew not to voice his opinion. So he nodded at Harry and opened to the page the teacher called out as they started discussing chemicals. 

_____

L- Wehera re yuo??? xzxxx

Harry read the text from Louis and sighed. 

H- My mums. Are you okay? xx

Harry stared at his phone for a minute and recieved no text. He shook his head and stuffed his phone back into his pocket and continued watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Another episode was just ending when Harry heard rapid knocking on the front door. He got up and walked over, opening it. 

“You’re drunk,” Harry stated as he watched Louis. Louis was stood on Harry’s porch, looking like he was struggling to stay upright. It was saturday night, eleven forty three to be exact. 

“I only had a little, promise,” Louis told him. Harry knew it was more than a little, but he also knew he had no place to scold Louis for his doings. 

“I'm cold and horny, are you letting me in or not Hazza? I walked far, very very very far.” Harry shook his head, fondly, and cocked his head to tell Louis he was welcome inside. Louis smiled brightly and stumbled by Harry and into the house. Harry shut the door and locked it, turning to Louis. 

“Would you like some wat-” Louis shoved Harry up against the door and pressed his lips against the curly boy’s. 

“Just want you, please,” Louis whined into the kiss and rocked his dick into Harry’s. They were the exact same height as of right now, dicks lining up perfectly. Louis loved that. He knew it was a matter of time before Harry was towering over him though, but he loved the thought of that as well. 

“Okay, sure,” Harry told him as he kissed back, greedily. Louis shoved his hands under Harry’s shirt and pulled it off, before pulling his off as well. Once both of their shirts were on the floor, Louis was back to working on Harry’s lips and grabbing his thighs. 

“Jump,” he mumbled and Harry followed his instructions like always. This was their thing. Sex was their thing. Dirty, kinky sex with no strings attached was their thing. They worked good together. Felt good together. And neither of them were confused on the relationship. It was a secret, they were each others dirty little secrets. 

It happened for the first time, three months ago at a halloween party. Harry was dragged there by Liam dressed as Miley Cyrus and Louis was there, tipsy, dressed as Peter Pan. Louis could not help himself when he saw a pretty little bum in orange spandex and the outline of a dick. He got Harry in a room and it just happened. Louis topped that night and pounded Harry until the boy moaned out a very broken ‘daddy’ as he came. Louis lost it then and came into the boy. Harry was so embarrassed about it, but Louis promised not to tell as long as Harry promised to let him do it again. Harry agreed immediately, not because he was scared of Louis telling. He just really loved the sex. So it's been happening for three months. Louis will randomly come over or ask Harry to go to his mums and they would fuck. Both of them were very kinky and loved experimenting with each other. Depending on who topped, different kinks were brought in. 

“Lou, god Lou please. Been so long, need you now,” Harry whined. Louis had him around his waist, sucking his neck as Harry bucked into Louis, desperate. 

“What do you say baby?” Louis hissed. 

“P-please daddy. I'll be good, be so good for you,” Harry whimpered. 

“That's my baby,” Louis praised and held onto Harry as he pulled away from the door and walked to the living room. He got them onto the couch, 

“want you to suck me off. Get me nice and wet because that's all your getting. Understood?” Harry nodded, eyes glazed over. Louis slapped Harry’s cheek, 

“use your words.” 

“Yes daddy, I understand,” Harry explained. 

“Good, and while you do that, I'll open you up. Only using two fingers though. Now straddle me and get sucking,” Louis commanded. Harry nodded and kissed Louis again before turning on the boys lap and going down his body, until faced with Louis’ thick cock. Louis grabbed at the cheeks of Harry’s ass, pulling them apart and licking at his hole. Harry moaned before leaning down and taking Louis into his mouth. He was meant to suck cock. Louis always thought it was a waste to see Harry with his pretty pink lips doing something else other than sucking a dick sometimes. He worked quick and hard. Taking Louis’ cock down until it hit the back of his throat and he was choking. He didn't dare pull off though, because he got off on it. 

Louis was two fingers deep in him a few minutes later and telling Harry he was done. Harry pulled off his cock, a stream of spit stuck to his lip and Louis. Harry turned back to Louis and looked at him, even if he was seeing double. 

“You still with me love?” Louis asked, looking up at the boy. Harry looked down at the boy lying under him and blinked rapidly. Soon Louis came into view and Harry nodded. 

“Yeah daddy, ‘m here.”

“Good, good boy. What color?” Louis then questioned. 

“Green,” Harry said immediately, “very green. So green daddy, thank you.” Louis smiled up fondly, 

“of course baby. You ready? I want you to ride me princess. Can you do that?” Harry nodded vigorously, 

“yes.” 

“Whenever then, darling,” Louis told him and grabbed the pale boy’s hips. Harry rested his hands on Louis’ chest and rose a little. He moved a hand behind himself, grabbing Louis’ cock and pressing it to his hole. He sunk down immediately, wanting all of Louis as quick as possible. Once he bottomed out, he sat for a minute. No matter how many times he did this, he could never get use to the feel of Louis’ dick. It was fat and veiny. He loved it. He always craved it, would do anything to sleep with this dick up his ass all the time. 

“Always look so happy with my dick in you Haz,” Louis comments. 

“Really happy daddy, feel so good. Thank you,” Harry blushes before raising and falling back down. He quickly gets and steady pace going, Hard and deep. The only problem is Harry can never find his spot like this. Always rides Louis until he is a crying, whimpering mess, begging for Louis’ help. Tonight it doesn't take long; Harry has gone two weeks without anything up there and he is needy tonight. 

“Please daddy, c-can't find it.” 

“I know, shh. It's okay, I'll help,” Louis told him and flipped them over on the couch. He pulled Harry’s legs up and bent Harry in half. 

“What color, Harry?” he checked when he saw Harry’s glazed eyes looking up at him. 

“Green daddy.” He was so gone. Louis nodded before pounding into the boy and listening to his moans. 

“Fuck daddy, right there. Thank you, thank you!” Harry cried. Louis praised Harry for doing so good and continued fucking him. Minutes later Harry was begging him to come and Louis was giving him the go. They came together, hard. Louis pulled out as soon as he was down from his high and grabbed Harry’s face. Harry easily went where Louis pulled, 

“how do you feel Harry? Are you with me baby?” Harry shook his head, smiling blissfully, 

“no daddy. I'm floaty, gone.” 

“Will you come back to be darling?” Louis whispered and rubbed up the boys chest. 

“Few minutes daddy, love it here,” Harry explained. 

“Alright sweetie. Only a few minutes. I'll be here waiting,” Louis told him and moved so he could hold Harry in his arms. Louis kept quiet as Harry slowly came down from subspace. He knew what to do when this happened. It happened only a few weeks after their first time and scared both of them half to death, but now he was good at it with Harry. Harry fell into it often when bottoming. 

Harry moved his head and looked up at Louis, blinking. 

“Hey baby, back?” Harry nodded and smiled, 

“yeah. Thanks.” 

“Course darling, love making you feel that good,” Louis winked. Harry blushed and curled up, wanting to sleep now. 

“No-no, come on. Lets clean ourselves off and then go get in bed,” Louis instructed. Harry groaned, but got up anyway. The two cleaned themselves off with washcloths before going into the bedroom and climbing on the bed. Louis spooned Harry and both drifted to sleep. 

__________

“The fireworks are this weekend,” Liam pointed out. Harry was sat across from him, eating lunch.

“I know,” Harry nodded and continued eating his sub. 

“We should go. It's right down the road from your mums.” The firework was a yearly thing. It was held at a park near Harry’s mums house in celebration of the upcoming summer. 

“I'll think about it,” Harry shrugged and looked up as Louis walked into the cafeteria. He left during the day on sunday with a kiss goodbye. Louis must have felt Harry’s gaze because he was turning away from Niall and looking at Harry. Harry blushed and smiled softly. Louis smiled back and changed his course, heading for Harry. 

“Hello darling, Liam,” he nodded at Liam. Liam rolled his eyes and continued eating as Louis took a seat next to Harry. 

“Are you going to the fireworks this weekend?” he asked. Harry shrugged and watched Louis pick up his sandwich and take a bite. 

“I'm not sure, Liam wants me to go,” Harry explained. Louis nodded, 

“you should. I'm going with a few friends, but after we can hang out at your mums.” Harry nodded, 

“yeah. Okay, sounds good.” 

“Great,” Louis smiled and patted Harry’s cheek, “I'll see you around. Text if you need me.” Harry said bye and watched Louis skip off to his table. 

“Haz,” Liam sighed. Harry looked up and groaned, 

“Li, we’re just having fun.”

“If you get attached, you are going to get hurt,” he mumbled. 

“I won't get attached Liam, I promise. If someone asks me on a date tomorrow and we hit it off, I'll stop everything with Louis. Until then, I'll get my sex,” Harry shrugged. 

“If you are sure,” Liam nodded. Harry nodded, he was sure. 

Sure he was already in too deep. 

__________

It was friday night and Harry was stood in front of his mirror. 

“Harry!” his father called up. 

“Be right there dad!” he called back. He double checked his outfit, simple pair of skinny jeans and a white tshirt. He grabbed his phone and jogged down stairs. He didn't even know why he was going to the fireworks anymore. Louis hasn't said a word to him the whole week. Barely has given Harry a smile. 

“Kids ready?” his dad asked and grabbed the keys. Gemma nodded along with Harry and they climbed into the car. Gemma is Harry’s younger sister, she's fourteen. They live with their single dad, Robert. They moved in with him at the beginning of the school year because their mum was taken to jail. She's an alcoholic. Sense she isn't home, that's where Louis and Harry go when they want to be together, or when Harry wants to be alone. Harry’s father is working hard to keep his kids lives going. 

“Where is Gem staying tonight?” Harry asked. 

“Tami is meeting me there. I'm staying at her house tonight,” Gemma explained. Harry nodded, glad that he would at least get to relax alone tonight. The rest of the car ride was silent. Harry said goodbye to his father as he climbed out of the car when they reached the park. 

“Text me if you need anything,” he told Gemma before going off to find Liam. 

J- Are you at the fireworks tonight? 

Harry double checked the text from his ex as his phone vibrated again. 

J- I want to see you:)

Harry rolled his eyes and locked his phone as he spotted Liam. 

“There you are!” Liam cheered as he found Harry. Harry smiled and walked to his side. 

“Here I am,” he nodded and looked around at whoever he was standing with. It was two girls, Kelly and Kate and Louis was stood across from Harry with the girls. Harry diverted his eyes back to Liam. 

“Kelly was telling us about her new neighbor who was going to start at our school monday,” Liam explained. 

“Oh, sounds cool,” I smiled. 

“He is gorgeous! However, he said he is more interested in guys,” Kate explained. Louis laughed, loud and bright, but it didn't gain Harry’s attention which annoyed him. 

“Sucks to be you guys,” Louis decided on saying. 

“Jerk,” Kelly chuckled and pushed Louis. 

“James is looking at you,” Liam hit Harry’s stomach and cocked his head to where James was standing. Everyone turned to look at the blonde boy watching Harry. 

“He texted, but I ignored. Can we go so I can lose him in the crowd?” 

“You should talk to him Harry! Maybe he wants to get back together,” Liam shrugged. Harry shook his head and turned, walking away. Liam called after him and jogged to catch up to him. “I'll stay out of it,” Liam promised. 

________

“Bye Liam,” Harry waved and started for his mum’s house. The fireworks were fine, but he was ready to be home. Seeing Louis and not even getting a ‘hi’ made him feel worse. He couldn't stand that he was Louis’ booty call. They got on well, what was Louis’ deal?

Once he made it home he climbed the stairs and went inside. Immediately he went to the couch and plopped down. It was almost eleven and he was already tired. He turned on the tv and looked at his phone as it vibrated against the table.

L- Am I still coming over to your mum’s house tonight?

Harry was surprised to see that Louis still wanted to go through with the plans. He should be mad and just ignore Louis, but he has missed him. 

H- If you want, I'm home

He replied and turned back to the tv, waiting for a reply. 

L- Alright babe, I'll be there after I ditch my mates

H- Okay(:

Harry sat on his couch and played on his phone, waiting for Louis. He scrolled through the multiple media sites and didn't realize how much time actually passed. 

H- I'm tired Lou, I want to go to bed. We can just hang out another night

L- Noo, I want to see you. I'm sorry, the boys dragged me to a party. I'm leaving soon, leave the door unlocked and I'll come in

H- It’s kind of pointless now. I'll be asleep when you get here and you'll be drunk. I'll come to my mums house another night

L- I'm not drinking tonight cuz I want to see you. Just leave the door unlocked and go lay down

H- Fine

Harry got up and went into his mum’s room which was the only one with a bed in it still. He sighed and climbed in, laying his phone next to himself before shutting the light off. He drifted off in no time. 

“Harry, babe wake up,” someone shook him. 

“Lou?” He whined and turned to look at him. 

“Yeah, hi,” he smiled, “scoot over.” Harry moved over and let Louis climb in with him.

“Time is it?” Harry mumbled. 

“Almost two,” Louis whispered. 

“Jesus, leaving soon?” Harry mocked what Louis told him. 

“I had to wait until the boys were ready to leave and that took really long. Just wanted to be here,” Louis explained and brought his arm around Harry.

“I wouldn’t have minded if you stayed out with them. You didn't have to come tonight.”

“I wanted to Harry, how many times do I have to tell you that? We made these plans at the beginning of the week and I've been excited for them the whole time. I should have ditched them but I was their ride home and if I didn't drive them then it would be on my conscious if something happened.” 

“I understand, I'm glad you're here now,” Harry smiled. 

“Me too. Now cuddle with me,” he whined. Harry turned and let Louis pull him into his chest. His hand went under Harry’s shirt and started to rub his back. 

“Did you enjoy the fireworks?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah, they were fine,” Harry nodded. 

“You ignored me,” Louis pointed out. 

“You've ignored me the whole week,” Harry remarks. It fell silent between the two boys, Louis not sure what to say. 

“Soo, James?” he questioned. 

“Oh, yeah he tried to see me, but I didn't make it happened. He is on and off. He texts me for a few days and then won't for a while. He comes back at random times,” Harry explained. 

“You don’t need that,” Louis shook his head. 

“All boys do it to me,” Harry explained. Louis bit his lips because even he does it to the boy. “Are we going to, ya’know?”

“It's late, I wasn't planning on it. Figured we could just sleep together and spend tomorrow hanging out.” Harry was surprised by the answer. They’ve never just hang out, with no intentions. 

“Can I suck you off?” Harry mumbled. 

“Jesus, now?” Louis choked and Harry could feel him hardening behind him. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

“Fuck babe, yeah,” Louis nodded and moved onto his back as Harry straddled him. He moved down quickly, removing Louis’ pants and boxers. He ran his palm up Louis’ cock before picking it off the boys stomach and placing it on his tongue. He sucked the tip making Louis moan. 

Louis thread his fingers into the boys curls and forced Harry to take more. 

“God Harry, so good,” Louis groaned. Harry watched as Louis met his gaze and sucked harder. He deep throated him and sucked hard as Louis fell apart under him. Only minutes later was Louis coming down his throat. Harry sucked him clean and pulled off Louis. 

“C’mere,” Louis whispered. Harry crawled up his body and connected his lips to Louis’, craving his kiss. 

“You are so good to me,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips. 

‘Love you,’ wanted to slip through Harry’s lips, but he knew better than that. He didn't want to make this awkward. He wanted Louis, but he could only have half of him, and he was told not to be greedy. 

________________

Louis was stood at his locker, leaning against it. Niall and a few other soccer mates were around him talking. He laughed at one of the boys jokes. It was lunch, well, once the bell rang. His gaze was on Harry who had his back to them, rummaging in his locker. Louis bit his lip, looking at Harry's bum. It was nothing compared to Louis', but Louis loved it. He was broken from his thoughts when a tall tan boy stepped next to Harry and gave him a big smile.

"Who is that?" Louis questioned and stood up straighter. His friends turned and looked to where Louis was watching.

"That's Zayn, mate! He is new!" Niall explained. So he is the gorgeous, new, gay boy? Who is talking -flirting, with his boy. He watched Harry blush and duck his head. Fucking Dick. Louis quickly left his friends, stomping down the hall. He didn't want to watch that, and he wouldn't.  
~~

"Hi." Harry turned from his locker, expecting Louis but getting a tall tan boy instead.

"H-hi," he mumbled and showed the boy his dimples.

"I'm Zayn, I'm new here," he explained. Harry nodded,

"it's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Harry. I know, I asked someone about you," Zayn chuckled. Harry blushed and looked at his feet.

"I was wondering if you would join me for lunch?" Zayn asked.

"Oh, um yeah. Sure, I'd love to," Harry nodded and grabbed his lunch. Liam was out today so Harry was going to spend his lunch in the library, but now that Zayn has asked he doesn't have to. Zayn smiled wider and followed Harry into the cafeteria.

"Where do you want to sit?" Harry asked. Zayn looked around and pointed to a table,

"how about that one? No one is sitting there." Harry looked at the table,

"people sit at that table. They just aren't here yet." Louis sat there to be exact and Harry didn't want to sit there and Louis come over and say something stupid.

"Right, then you pick a seat," Zayn decided. Harry decided to just sit where him and Liam usually would sit. Zayn sat next to him instead of across which was a little weird, but Harry won't say a word. He opened his lunch and started on his sandwich as he asked Zayn where he was from. Zayn leaned on the table, turning his body to close around Harry. He was sat close and Harry couldn't help but blush.

"Hello!" Harry jumped and looked up to see Louis and Niall taking a seat across from them. Niall with a lunch tray, Louis without.

"Lou, h-hi," Harry smiled and blushed. Louis smirked and winked at the boy. Zayn was sat watching the two interact. He had sat up when the two interrupted them. He should have made it clear that he wanted to be alone with Harry.

"Hi, I'm Louis and this is Niall," Louis explained to Zayn. Harry sat watching him, surprised by his actions. He looked as if he was going to stay the whole lunch time which never happened.  
"Haz, babe, eat. You can stare at me next block," Louis joked and flicked his gaze to Harry.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled and stuffed some sandwich into his mouth.

"Are you two-?" Zayn trailed off.

"No," Harry shook his head as Louis said,

"not important." Zayn looked at Harry then at Louis who was giving him a glare. Harry was his, not Zayn's. It didn't matter if they were exclusive.

"Right, anyways what class do you have next Harry?" Zayn asked and looked at the boy.

"Gym with Lou," he explained. Louis smiled, smug that Harry just said that. It was a habit of Harry's he noticed. If he could mention Louis in anyway, he would. Someone could simply ask his favorite color and he would reply with something like,  
'green but Louis likes blue.' And yes, green is Harry's favorite color, Louis knows.

"I have gym next as well," Zayn smiled, "what are we doing?"

"We are on the soccer unit. I'm teaching him how to play," Louis butt in. Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis before turning back to Harry.

"Are you good?"

"God no," Harry chuckled, "I'm horrid. I'm surprised Louis hasn't told me to find someone else to show me some tricks."

"Oh, well I can help if you want instead," Zayn smiled.

"Harry you silly boy. I'd never let anyone else train you. That's my job, right?" Louis tested. He wanted to hear 'yes daddy' but he knew Harry wouldn't say that. He'd be too embarrassed.

"Right," Harry smiled wide and pushed that rest of his sandwich to Louis.

"That's my baby," Louis teased. Harry turned beat red and ducked his head.

"So you guys are close I take it?" Zayn mumbled.

"Very," Louis smirked, watching Harry chew his lip to keep the smile off his face. It wasn't working. Louis moved his legs under the table to grab Harry's and keep them interlocked. Harry looked up at him and Louis just winked.

"Right, James told me you were very much single," Zayn told Harry.

"I am," he shrugged and ate his chips.  
"Really? I couldn't tell with Louis acting like a dog a marking his territory. It's like he is pissing on you so others can't have you," Zayn hissed.

"Don't say that about him," Harry said. Louis smiled, glad Harry was sticking up for him.

"I'm doing no such thing Zayn, if Harry likes you, he has the choice. So don't talk to him like that," Louis hissed. The bell for third block rang making Louis stand.

"Bye boys," he smiled and him and Niall left. Harry stood as well and Zayn followed.

"Is something going on between you two?" he asked.

"No," Harry shook his head, "we are just close really." Okay so it was a lie, but it was complicated and no ones business.

"So you won't decline my offer for a date tonight?" Zayn asked. Harry looked up to the boy and smiled,

"I'd love to."

"Great," Zayn smirked and they turned into the locker room. Zayn excused himself to find his gym locker and Harry went to his. Louis was there, getting dressed. Harry unlocked his gym locker and grabbed his clothes and sneakers.

"So I was hoping maybe you could take a trip over to your mums today," Louis smiled.

"I can't today, sorry Lou," Harry shrugged.

"Oh alright, I can wait it's fine. Got plans then?" Harry nodded, 

"Zayn asked me out soo."

"A date? With Zayn?" Louis questioned and watched Harry smile and nod. Louis clenched his jaw,

"alright girls, get out here." Their teacher called and the locker room started to empty. Harry pulled his shirt over himself and turned to see Louis watching him.

"Lou?" Louis blinked and looked at Harry.

"Turn around," he ordered.

"Louis," Harry went wide eyed, "we are in school. Someone could hear and come in-"

"Then be quiet while daddy fucks you. If you fail to do so, then someone will come in and see what a slut you are for me. Turn around, don't want to make me mad right?"

"No daddy," Harry whimpered and turned so his stomach was against the lockers.

"Good boy, so good Harry," he told the boy and grabbed his hips. He pulled Harry flush against him and pushed his dick on Harry's bum.

"Feel how hard you got me baby? You did this," Louis moaned.

"I'm sorry," Harry whimpered.

"Don't be sorry, you're going to help me with my problem aren't you?" Harry nodded vigorously,

"course daddy. Let me help, please."

"Of course Harry, since you asked so nicely." He spun Harry back around and pushed him against the lockers. He ripped the boys pants down and lifted him up, Harry locking his legs around Louis.

"I-I have my plug in. I'm ready," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and buried his face. 

"Fuck, were you going to tell me when you got home? Tell me you wore your princess plug all day?" Louis asked as his fingers worked said plug out of Harry. He moaned,

"yeah. Was gonna send a picture."

"Your so good for me baby, I love it. Could never have someone better then you," Louis praised.

"Please, need you daddy," Harry whined.

"Dry?" Louis questioned.

"Y-yeah, I can handle it," Harry nodded. Louis moaned and grabbed his dick, pressing it to Harry's hole. He wasn't completely dry. There was still a small layer of lube from the plug. He slowly pushed in, listening to Harry whine and moan.

"Shh baby. Quiet, I don't want anyone to see you like this. This is all for me," Louis groaned and started pumping into Harry. Harry nodded and tightened his grip on Louis. "What color baby? Are you still with me?"

"No daddy, sorry. I float, green. I'm green," Harry moaned.

"It's okay baby, you stay floaty, I'll bring you back," Louis told him.

"Feel so good d-Z-Zayn," Harry groaned. Next thing he knew, Louis was pulling out of him and dropping Harry to the ground.

"If you ever moan someone else name while I'm-"

"No!" Harry cried. "I wasn't. Daddy please, I'd never! Zayn walked in, he saw! I was trying to tell you, I'm sorry, please daddy. I'd never." Harry was full out sobbing.

"Shit, shit Harry! It's okay, I'm sorry!" Louis hurried and got down to Harry's height. He grabbed his face and made Harry's look at him.

"I upset you," Harry shook his head, continuing to cry, "I'm sorry daddy. Please, I'm-I can't breath."

“Harry-" when Louis noticed Harry whimper at the use of his name he sighed. Harry was in subspace and freaking out because Louis made a mistake. "Baby, love, listen to me. Are you listening to me?" Harry nodded and sucked in a breath. "Breath. Take deep breaths and listen to me," Louis whispered, "I'm not mad. You didn't do anything wrong. Not a thing. I made a mistake so it's my fault. You are okay. Alright?"

"I-i don't know," Harry whimpered. Louis looked at him confused but then realized he asked Harry a question. Harry gets really confused when he has to answer something while in this state.

"You are, I promise. And I'm okay, we're okay. Come back to me baby, now." He commanded.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"Just follow my voice baby, I'm right here. Concentrate. I miss you," Louis smiled.

"Miss you too, can I have a kiss?" He asked.

"Yep, as soon as you are with me," Louis promised.

"Okay, hold on," Harry nodded. Moments later Harry was looking up to Louis. "I'm sorry for ruining the moment."

"Don't be, I did it. Not you." Louis explained and leaned to kiss Harry's cheek.

"I shouldn't have said his name," Harry sighed.

"Baby, please. You didn't do anything wrong. I over reacted, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

“I'm so sorry," Louis shook his head. He leaned down again and kissed Harry's forehead, than nose and cheek. Harry giggled and puckered his lips. Louis caressed his cheek and kissed Harry.

"Should get dressed and go out there," Harry mumbled against Louis' lips.

"M'k," Louis nodded and slowly pulled away to stand up. The two got dressed and snuck outside and onto the field. Louis saw Zayn looking at Harry, but Harry was keeping his gaze on the fake grass under their feet.

"Let's kick the ball back and forth," he told Harry. Harry smiled and nodded.  
_________________

L- Are you sure you're okay?

H- I'm fine Louis, honest. Thank you(:

L- Of course baby. Please call me if you need anything:)

H- I will

Harry locked his phone and stood as someone knocked on the door. He swung it open and stood shocked.

"Hi," Zayn waved.

"Zayn, hi!"

"So, can we go get some ice cream?" Zayn questioned.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I wasn't-wasn't expecting you still honestly," Harry explained and shut the door behind him.

"I just- I'll leave if you and Lou are together. I assumed you were just friends with benefits," Zayn shrugged.

"Yeah, we are just friends with benefits. But like I'll stop for someone else," Harry explained weakly. He got a big smile from Zayn and they continued walking to the ice cream shop.  
________________

"Hi!" Louis cheered and stepped next to Harry as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey Lou," Harry beamed.

"How are you?" Louis asked.

"Great, guess what?"

"I don't know. What?" Louis smiled.

"Zayn showed up at my house yesterday. He still wanted to go out with me," Harry beamed.

"Oh, so you really like him then?" Louis questioned.

"He's nice yeah, and I'm ready for a relationship so I guess if he wants I can try," Harry shrugged.

"I have to go," Louis mumbled and rushed away from Harry. Harry watched, confused.

~~

"I need help," Louis explained.

"With?" Liam questioned probably confused that Louis was even talking to him.

"Zayn asked Harry out and now Harry is talking about relationships."

"I'm not going to tell Harry not to try with Zayn just so you can keep him as a sex toy," Liam shook his head.

"Okay, that's not what I was asking-"

"Good because Harry deserves someone who wants him and wants him completely. I'm glad he enjoys sex with you but enough is enough."

"I love him," Louis hissed. Liam looked back up to Louis.

"Excuse me?"

"I love him. I'm in love with him and I don't want to lose him. I want him and all of him. The relationship, the cute dates, everything. I want help with a date. I want to make his dream date come true, can you help me or not?"

"You're not lying?" Liam questioned. Louis shook his head. "Alright. Sit."  
_________

Harry hasn't seen Louis or Zayn all day. He felt like they were avoiding him. He was on his way to his locker to grab his things and leave.

"Hey Haz," Liam smiled as Harry got closer.

"Hi Li!" Harry smiled and opened his locker. A rose, a red rose to be exact, fell to Harry's feet. He looked at Liam confused then bent down to pick it up. He smelled the beautiful flower before reading the card that was tied to it.

'Meet me at the boating arena tonight at 7(:'

A date? He smiled.

"What does it say?" Liam asked.

"Zayn asked me on a date," he blushed. Liam's smile fell,

"are you sure it's Zayn?"

"Well who else would it be?" Harry shrugged.

"Not sure, well that's sweet. Have fun mate!" Liam slapped his back and walked away. Harry grabbed his things and made his way to his car.

"Hey Harry!" Louis called and jogged to Harry who was getting in his car.

"Lou, hi!" Harry blushed and waited for Louis.

"I was wondering if you got my ro-"

"Look what Zayn gave me!" Harry giggled and showed Louis the rose.

"You think Zayn gave you that?" Louis questioned.

"Who else would? Both you and Liam had the same reaction," Harry pouted.

"Right sorry, I was just surprised. I'll see you," Louis waved. Harry sighed and got in his car, driving home.  
_______  
Louis walked down the dock, slowly approaching the boy waiting at the end. He was facing the water so he hadn't noticed Louis approaching.

To say Louis was nervous was an understatement. He was past nervous. He stopped a few feet away from Harry and cleared his throat. Harry spun and his smile changed to confusion.

"I um, I know you were expecting Zayn so I hope you aren't too disappointed," Louis chewed his lip.

"You gave me the rose?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and looked down.

"Fuck, I love you." Louis looked up surprised. Harry had his hand over his mouth and his eyes wide.

"I love you too," Louis smiled sweetly and pulled Harry's hand away, keeping it in his hand.

"You do?"

"I do. God, of course. I fell for you Harry, hard. I love the sex, yes, but I want all of you. I want dates like tonight, I want you to spend the night and we do nothing, I want to meet your dad and you can meet my family. You are my everything, and I want you to take me and let me be your everything. I can't stand seeing you with Zayn. You're my baby," Louis mumbled with a slight chuckle.

"Louis," Harry blushed and grabbed Louis' cheeks, kissing him hard. Louis grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him into him.

"You are my everything," Harry mumbled into the kiss. Louis pulled away slowly.

"What about Zayn?"

"Zayn was my attempt of getting over you. I figured if I got with him, you and I would have to stop. It's hard to fall out of love when my dream was for you to tell me you loved me after sex," Harry explained.

“Well I'll tell you it all the time if you will have me. Fully," Louis promised.

“Jesus, I don't want anyone else,” Harry whispered. Louis smirked and pulled the boy into him, kissing him until his lips hurt. 

“Was this the plan? To confess your love and just stand here and kiss?” Harry questioned. 

“Of course not my silly boy. C’mon, our boat is waiting,” Louis pulled Harry’s hand and they walked onto the smaller wooden dock, next to the boat. 

“Holy shit, Lou.” Harry gasped, looking at the big sail boat in front of them. 

“It's a family friends. I asked to borrow it, I'm stuck babysitting their terrible daughter for three weeks now, so you better enjoy this,” Louis joked as he got on. He wasn't joking about the babysitting, but he knew for sure Harry would enjoy this.

“I already love it,” Harry blushed and took Louis’ hand that helped him into the boat. Few minutes later they were in the middle of the harbor, now floating along. Louis poured champagne into two glasses and took a seat next to the younger boy. 

“Here baby,” he handed a glass to Harry. Harry thanked him before moving to cuddle with Louis. He turned on the couch like thing they were sat on and put his legs on Louis’ lap. He moved until his back thighs touched Louis leg and laid his head in the crook of Louis neck. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry, keeping him close. 

“I really do appreciate this Louis, best first date I could be on,” Harry whispered. He felt like anything above would ruin everything. 

“This is your first date, ever?” Louis questioned. 

“Lou,” Harry chuckled, “you are my first everything.”

“B-but James,” Louis pointed out confused. 

“He asked me to be his boyfriend the second week of working on a project together. He never took me out, hell he barely looked at me.”

“God, I don't know how he does it. My skin itches when I'm not touching you.” Louis smiled and Harry giggled, “I'm honored to be your first Haz. I'm your last too.” 

“Oh really?” Harry blushed and looked up at Louis. 

“Promise,” Louis looked Harry in the eyes before kissing the boy. 

Little did Harry know that Louis’ promise would in fact stay a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it horrible? Did you hate the ending as much as me, cliche I'm sorry. I suck


End file.
